


Turning Tables

by vakashick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakashick/pseuds/vakashick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is angry, and Levi is confused. </p><p>A/N: I hate summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

Levi sighed and turned his head toward the brunette who was obviously avoiding looking at him.

To say that Levi had no idea what was going on would be an understatement. He was 100% completely fucking clueless when it came to Eren’s mood swings. And today was no different.

One minute the brat would be smiling, eyes alight with his excitement, and then within the next 60 seconds, the light in those eyes would simmer and burn into a rage so strong Levi didn’t dare to even breathe around the kid. Some days, Eren would just wake up in a bad mood, pissed about something that Levi could only guess had happened in his dreams. On other days, Eren would randomly remember something Levi _had_ done the week before that pissed him off that he hadn’t pouted about enough already and would then refuse to speak to the older man until he had apologized. Again.

Reading Eren was like trying to read hieroglyphics. Blind.

Which apparently Levi was.

So that’s how he ended up here. Sitting with an angry boyfriend who wouldn’t even tell him what was wrong, on a day that really should have been a good one.

“Eren.”

At the sound of his name, the brunette turned his neck a little more in the opposite direction, and Levi almost cringed at how painful the position looked.

“Come on, Eren, just tell me what the fuck’s the matter so I can fix it, and we can go out on our date. I’m tired of staring at the back of your head.”

Eren huffed and turned his nose up.

 _Prissy little shit_ , Levi thought to himself but didn’t dare say out loud. He wanted to make amends, not make things worse.

Sighing again, Levi ran a hand through his hair, messing up the perfectly styled undercut in a clear sign of just how visibly flustered the older man was becoming. He wasn’t exactly angry – not yet – just frustrated, and more so at himself than at Eren. Though Eren wasn’t exactly cutting him any slack or trying to make things easier.

Eren knew that Levi wasn’t really good at these types of things. All the emotional shit just went over his head, which – according to Eren – wasn’t too hard since he was so short to begin with.

(The tables of that argument months ago had turned so quickly, they had left Eren reeling and begging for _Levi’s_ forgiveness. Oh, the irony.)

But Levi knew that it was true. He knew that he struggled with basic human interaction. Figuring out what to say and how to say it while keeping in mind other people’s feelings was just too much for the older man, and he found himself screwing up all the time. Especially with Eren. 

But the difference between before and now was that Levi was _trying_. Ever since he had started dating Eren almost a year ago – no, exactly a year ago today – Levi found himself trying harder than he had ever tried before to do these things _right_. He wanted to be right for Eren, and if Eren needed something, anything at all, Levi would do all that he could to give it to him.

Even if it meant putting himself out there. Even if he didn’t understand why he was doing it himself.

Levi looked up at his boyfriend who sat with his arms crossed and face still turned toward the ceiling. It was their one year anniversary today, and hell if Levi was going to spend it like this.

Pulling himself up, Levi padded over to Eren’s chair, stopping right in front of the pouting boy and kneeling on the not-yet-swept floor at his feet. He’d clean it later, but right now, he had something more important to do than worry about all the dust dirtying the knees of his pants.

Levi folded his arms over Eren’s legs and rested his chin on top, looking up at Eren with an expression that begged for his forgiveness. Eren didn’t even acknowledge him.

In a soft voice, Levi spoke again. “Eren, please. I’m sorry, for whatever I did. I’m sorry that I don’t know. Can you just please talk to me?”

Eren turned his eyes on Levi then, the soft steel of Levi’s blue-grey finally mixing with the sharp daggers in Eren’s viridian green.

“Do you seriously not remember what you forgot this morning? Is it really of so little importance to you that you can’t even remember without me spelling it out for you?” Eren’s voice was angry, but Levi could detect a bit of hurt beneath the surface.

And then it hit him.

He had been so focused on getting everything ready for the date before Eren could wake up that he had completely forgotten one thing.

Their morning kiss.

 _Damn Eren for being so fucking adorable_ , Levi huffed to himself.

Uncrossing his arms, Levi extended one hand to softly grasp the back of Eren’s head, pulling the boy down to his level. Leaning up, Levi caught Eren’s lips with his own in a kiss that was gentle and sweet, a fleeting brush but just enough to have them both sighing with contentment.

When Levi pulled back slightly, the pout on Eren’s face had been replaced with a small smile.

Levi returned it with one of his own.

“Now, can we go celebrate our anniversary, my love?” Levi whispered as he leaned back in to kiss those parted lips once more. The older man hated pet names and internally cringed every time he felt one on his tongue, but he knew just how much Eren loved to hear them and that boy’s smile alone was enough to make them worth saying. Every time.

But before Levi could touch his mouth to Eren’s, his lover’s body went rigged in his hands, Eren’s breath catching in his throat. Levi looked up at him, one brow raised in confusion.

Eren suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “Uh, Levi…”

“What is it, Eren?”

Eren was now a flustered mess, grabbing onto Levi’s shoulders and burying his face into the man’s neck. “Please, please, please, don’t be angry.”

For the umpteenth time that morning, Levi sighed. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“I’m soooooo sorry, Levi! I’ll make it up to you. I promise!!!”

Levi just rolled his eyes.

Oh how the tables had turned. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write the things I write. But this hit me while I was napping, and things just came out. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want! http://vakashick.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I write headcanons and "Imagine..." more than I write actual drabbles and fanfics. Feel free to message me if you want to use one of them for your story! I'd like to see the ideas actually written in story form :)


End file.
